The Gods, Demigods and Mortals
by Annabeth1999
Summary: This is a series combined by loads of tiny stories about Gods, Demigods and Mortals. Random, Mainly songfics! Please read!


**Hi! I****'m back! This new story is called "The Gods, Demigods, and Mortals". It's random, mainly songfics about all those people in PJO. I don't own any of those songs or characters (sadly) but just my songfics.**

**This one will be about Artemis.**

Hello. I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt and virginity, and whatever.

I know what you're thinking. Like, _Eww, this freakin' goddess hates men, I'd better hide my self/boyfriend, _but it didn't start out like that.

When I was made an Olympian, I was supposed to be goddess of childbirth, archery and all animals, and associated with the moon, nothing else.

You see, when I was young, I, ah, fell for a Hero named Stephen, son of Nyx, goddess of the night. He caught my attention in many ways. He was friendly, unlike some of the other heroes. He got these black, black eyes that let me think of the night. Sometimes, I would dream that I was riding my moon chariot across that night sky in his eyes.

Although I liked him because of his behavior and character, most of the other girls like him because of his looks. I have to admit, he is very good looking. Except for his beautiful eyes, he got a crop of neat, brown hair that fits him perfectly, and he had this charming smile which could melt you.

I transformed myself to a girl with auburn hair about his age. He eventually accepted me, and I have asked him many times about the reason.

_*Flashback*_

"_Stephen, why did you choose me? There are so many pretty girls out there, admiring you."_

"_Gee, I don't really know, Artie. I just felt that you radiated a kind of power, different from other girls. They all look at my face and everything, but you looked right in here." He pointed to his heart._

_I smiled and was satisfied __with his answer. We lied down, side by side, watching the night sky, something that we both loved._

_*Flashback ends*_

Aphrodite had come to me many times, wanting to give me her advice about Stephen, and knowing her, I refused. She decided to take the matter to her own hands. She bewitched Stephen to abandon me and fall for another girl called Pamela, also a demigod. And her parentage—who else? —Aphrodite.

I was furious, and they should be glad I didn't show my true form and let them disintegrate. I just grow older and older until I was a woman instead of a fifteen years old girl.

Pamela clung to Stephen tighter with eyes filled with terror, which did not help to improve my temper.

"Ar…Artie?" Stephen stuttered.

"Not Artie, Stephen." I whispered hoarsely, causing him to flinch. "_Artemis._"

Pamela, with tears streaming down her face, pleaded: "Please, Lady Artemis, it…it wasn't me! I…I knew you loved Stephen, I didn't mean to take him, I never did! It was mother, mother who let me do this!" The last sentence came out as a scream. She then pulled Stephen, trying to reason with him. "Stephen, go back to Artemis! Forget about me, just go!"

"No." He said in a voice that was not his. Then he shook his head and turn back to normal. "I love you, Artie, but my mind wouldn't-" Then he changed again and said: "Who wanted to be with you, Artie?" And he just kept changing voices like he was possessed.

I yelled an ancient curse: _"Να είναι δωρεάν, για εσύ θα είναι υπό την προστασία μου!"_ Which means: Be free, for thou will be under my protection!

And just before a heart-shaped thunder hit them, they both turned into horses, a black magnificent steed and a pure white with a golden mane, and were not hurt since I was the Goddess of all animals.

I told them: "Just go, Heroes! Go, or all three of us will be cursed by Pamela's mother!" I was crying to, which I found strange; Artemis, crying for a hero!

The two horses made a kind of bow and neighed before galloping off. I knew it was not Stephen's fault, nor it was Pamela's, but all because that cursed Aphrodite. So I swore to myself, from that very moment, that I will become a virgin goddess, like my sister Athena and my aunt Hestia. I organized the Hunt, for girls who was either dumped or hate boys. My dear sister Aphrodite hated me for that. Good for her.

Perhaps you haven't heard of our Hunt song. I made it with help from my twin brother, Apollo (urgh) since he is the God of Music.

It's called: _I'll never fall in love again._

_What do you get when you fall in love?  
>A guy with a pin to burst your bubble<br>That's what you get for all your trouble  
>I'll never fall in love again<br>I'll never fall in love again_

What do you get when you kiss a guy  
>You get enough germs to catch pneumonia<br>After you do, he

_'ll never phone ya  
>I'll never fall in love again<br>Dontcha know that I'll never fall in love again_

_Don't tell me what it's all about  
>'Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out<br>Out of those chains, those chains that bind you  
>That is why I'm here to remind you<em>

What do you get when you fall in love?  
>You only get lies and pain and sorrow<br>So far at least until tomorrow  
>I'll never fall in love again<br>No, no, I'll never fall in love again

Ahh, out of those chains, those chains that bind you  
>That is why I'm here to remind you<p>

What do you get when you fall in love?  
>You only get lies and pain and sorrow<br>So far at least until tomorrow  
>I'll never fall in love again<br>Dontcha know that I'll never fall in love again  
>I'll never fall in love again<p>

When I met Nico di Angelo, he called back my memories. His eyes, look just like Stephen. I could understand why one of my most devoted hunters, Thalia Grace, gave up her lieutenant job for him.

Percy Jackson, on the other hand, reminded me of Stephen's bravery and everything. Annabeth was sure lucky to be friends with him.

I don't hate boys. I mostly just hate Aphrodite.

Now, don't tell this to you-know-who, because she'll just start reminiscing about what a tragic *Ahem* love *Ahem* story I have. Grr…..

Stephen and Pamela's whereabouts are still unknown to the others. Only Athena and Nyx knew about this. Aphrodite thought they were dead. But the truth? Oh, they're still roaming out there; always ready to serve me, since I granted them immortality. I have seen them here and there, and stopped my Hunters from shooting them a great deal of times.

Better this way, I told to myself, because nobody can stand love's wrath.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh<strong>**…OOC, Mushy, and the plot sucks. Give me ideas and songs of whoever you want me to write about! Maybe the story will turn out better… :P**

**Write the:**

**Demigod/God/Goddess/Mortal name**

**Simple (I said simple) summary**

**Song**

* * *

><p><strong>The Song: I'll never fall in love again <strong>

**Singer: The Carpenters**


End file.
